Love conquers all
by lornein
Summary: sequel to 'The love of his life'. bren/shal pairing. please r&r. Hi i am back. this story will be ending soon so please read it. Brennan and Shal will finally be together. thanks!!
1. A happy moment interrupted

Love conquers all.  
  
By Lornein. Note: This is a sequel to my previous story 'the love of his life'. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mutant-X characters. I just write fictional works on them!! Please review! I love feedback. There will be more if you review. Thanks!!!!!!  
  
Brennan looked up from the book of poetry to find Shalimar fast asleep in his arms, her head on his shoulders. A smile touched his lips. He loved to watch her sleep. A certain calmness was radiating from her features, which made her look even more beautiful. His heart too had been full with a special happiness since they had found each other. Their bond was strengthening day by day. He was falling more and more in love with her as they started going out formally as a couple.  
  
Today he and Shalimar had made a pact that they would stay indoors instead of going out for a date. "Wake up Shal", said Brennan. He gently touched her face. She stirred and started opening her eyes. "Hey, did I just fall asleep on you?" she said with a smile. "I guess I could blame it on my bad recitation of nineteenth century poetry!" Brennan said with a grin. " I love your poetry recitations. It just proves how sensitive you are sweetie. I didn't mean to fall asleep" Shalimar sported her best pouty face. " I know honey" Brennan kissed her on the forehead. Just as they were leaning in for a deeper kiss their comrings went off. "Brennan, Shalimar I am sorry to break your date but we have an emergency. Could you come down here please?" Adam sounded truly sorry for interrupting. He had been fully supportive of Brennan and Shalimar together. He even gave them time off to be with each other.  
  
As they reached the lab they could see that Emma and Jesse were already there and as soon as they got in all three got quiet and started exchanging knowing looks and smiles. "Cut it out guys. We know that you were talking about us." They all sat down for a meeting. Adam started talking. "The thing that forced me to interrupt your evening is rather serious. You all remember Danielle?" "Yeah Adam she was your ex" Jesse said with a tight-lipped smile. "Well her daughter is safe but she has been kidnapped. Presumably by our friend Mason Eckhart. I need you guys to find her and get her to safety." "Don't worry Adam we will find her," Shalimar said. "But I would like to know how she was kidnapped inspite of her invisibility powers" Jesse asked. "Well to tell you the truth she hasn't got any powers any more. She lost her mutancy." "Is that possible?" asked Emma. "You see while she was in the underground she was hit by an experimental ray which caused this to happen. However her daughter still retains her powers." Brennan who had been quiet for a while now finally found his voice. " How do we get into GSA?" he asked. "Well fortunately for us I have solid information that Eckhart is keeping her at a warehouse away from the city." "Well let's go then," said Shalimar. She was eager to get back Danielle. She could sense the grief on Adam's face as he talked about her. "Well Shal you're not going. I want Brennan and Jesse to handle this" Adam said. "So we're off then, bye honey" Brennan pulled Shalimar to him and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Bye. I'll miss you Bren." "I'll miss you too honey" Brennan said. "Ahem" was all that the others could manage. Brennan went with Jesse in the double helix and all the time Shalimar and Emma were to research all they could find on Eckhart's new mutant warehouses.  
  
In the back of her mind Shalimar had an uneasy feeling regarding Brennan and Jesse's escapade to save Danielle. She wanted to be with them because they rarely knew how many men Eckhart would appoint to look over Danielle. "Maybe I just miss him you know," she told Emma. Emma just looked at her with a smile. She was very well aware that these two were becoming inseparable. She hoped to find true love too as her friends had found it.  
  
It was over twelve hours when the double helix landed. All of them were waiting to see their friends. As the door opened Shalimar noticed Danielle's dark head and then Jesse. Suddenly the door closed. Shalimar's heart gave a lurch. "Where is Brennan?" Shalimar cried out. "Where is he Jesse?" She noticed Jesse's sharp features contort to a tearful one. She could not breathe. All her sense of reality was getting away from her. Had she lost Brennan, the love of her life forever??  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: That was the first part of the sequel. I am sorry for the cliffhanger but my fingers are too tired to type any more. Give me reviews and I will write more(. Thanks. 


	2. The end?

Part 2: By Lornein.  
  
"Where is Brennan Jesse? Where the hell is he?" Shalimar tried to act tough but inside she was feeling a million different feelings. Her thoughts were going from one bad thing to another that could have happened to Brennan.  
  
Jesse's face was intent with an emotion that could only be called intense grief. As if he was suffering from some great pain that tortured both mind and body. Emma could sense that something bad had happened and prepared herself for the hurt it might bring. But she was worried about Shalimar who looked like she was going to collapse.  
  
At this point Adam rushed in. "What's wrong Jesse?" Adam could sense the tension in the room. He noticed that Brennan was missing. He instantly understood. "Jesse what happened to Brennan?" Adam asked. Although he tried to keep his voice calm one could not miss the anticipation in Adam's voice as he spoke. At this point Danielle started speaking. "Jesse and Brennan came to my aid at the warehouse where Eckhart kept me. I was surprised that he had used so little security. But it was all a trap Adam. A trap to lure Jesse and Brennan in. "Of course. Eckhart knew that we would try to save you" Adam said. "And we played right into his hands" said Jesse.  
  
"After we got Danielle Brennan asked me to get her to safety while he searched the warehouse to see if Eckhart had kept any more mutants there. At this point we were attacked. About three dozens of Eckhart's men came out and surrounded Brennan. He fought hard and so did I but at a point he asked me to get to the helix and start a energy blast. He said that we should get out. As I moved to the helix I heard a loud blast behind me. It was Brennan. They hit him with some sort of a laser gun. He had blood all over him." Jesse's voice choked with tears as he tried to speak.  
  
At this point Shalimar fainted. Emma held her, while she herself was crying. "We have lost Brennan Adam we have lost him" Jesse cried out.  
  
  
  
End of part 2: please don't hate me. This is not the end I promise. More is coming soon please review. Thanks!!!. 


	3. Can't let go

**Part 3: by Lornein.**

**Special note: thanks for the reviews:). Also, please note that this story is a romance and not an action oriented one. I am sorry if the future chapters contain little or no action. In addition, I am new to the fanfic scene so I would like to know what you guys think of my writing so far. Please review!!! Sorry for being late with this chapter:(**

**Emma held an already fainted Shalimar in her arms. Her own eyes were also filled with tears. She could not help but remember the man who was like a brother to her, who shielded her and protected her from the outside world.**

**Adam however still had not stopped questioning Jesse. Although his voice was thick with tears Jesse still knew that he had to tell Adam.**

**"When I saw blood all over Brennan I ran towards him but I was stopped on my way by twenty or so GSA agents. I could not save Brennan Adam. They brought a laser gun and hit him with it. Although I could not see his face but there was another loud sound. Afterwards they came after me but Danielle hit all of them from the Double Helix with the energy blast. I ran to Brennan but I could not find any sign of him. They must have captured him and taken him to G.S.A. I can't stop to think what they might do to him Adam."**

**"Jesse please calm down. If you are going to be this way then how can I get Shalimar and Emma to be strong" Adam tried hard to control the tears that choked his voice. " I can't Adam. What if Eckhart did something to Brennan."**

**"We can't think that way Jesse. Come on let's get Emma and Shalimar and we'll decide on a plan."**

**Meanwhile Emma was busy with Shalimar. She had regained consciousness but would not talk with her. Emma could sense the grief within her. **

**Shalimar was going through a mental turmoil. Her head told her that Brennan could be dead but her heart refused to believe it. It was like her heart told her that Brennan would never leave her. /* Why does this always happen to me. Why do people I care about always end up hurt or dead?*/**

**Shalimar just wanted to die. She could not imagine what her life would be without Brennan. She did not want to think about it. She just wanted Brennan back where he belonged, with his family, them.**

**Adam and Jesse headed over to the G.S.A to see if they could find Brennan. They feared that they could be dead in a couple of seconds but knew that they had to take the risk for their friend. All this time Shalimar and Emma were to be in the Double Helix in case they had to leave. Adam did not want Shalimar involved because he feared that she would not be able to help herself and would try to kill Eckhart or his minions. He did not want to take the risk.**

**Adam and Jesse entered the G.S.A as guards. They headed over to the cells where they kept recently captured new mutants. Adam's heart cried out to the captured but he knew that he had to rescue them some other time. Now he only wanted to find Brennan. Their eyes were searching the cells for signs of Brennan but could not find him. Now there were only three cells left. Two of them had two kids who looked like they were both moleculars. The third cell had only a body covered by a sheet.**

**Adam could not stop to think that whose body it might be. Jesse's whole body was going numb. He could not think about the consequences if the body would be Brennan's. **

**But it was. Jesse and Adam slowly approached the body. It was Adam who removed the sheet to look at the body. A slow moan escaped Jesse's throat when they identified Brennan. Adam took Jesse's hand and led him away. Jesse felt like the world was crumbling around him. He did not know what to tell Shalimar when she would ask him about Brennan. His friend was dead. Brennan was gone forever.**

**Three weeks later.**

**Emma sat down on the couch in the rec room. It had been two weeks since any of them had seen any sign of Shalimar. She would not come out of her room or cry. It was as if she had lost her emotions. Emma had tried to reach her but when she did all she saw in Shalimar's mind were the images of her and Brennan laughing or making love. Emma knew that Shalimar had not accepted Brennan's death. In her mind, he was still alive. It has been nearly three weeks since Adam and Jesse broke into G.S.A and took Brennan's body. Shalimar had touched his face gently and kissed him. Emma could not believe that Shalimar had not shed a single tear. They had buried Brennan in a quiet ceremony. But Shalimar didn't even attend that. It was as if she was going through something that she was not willing to share with the rest of them. Emma decided that she had to go see her.**

** Emma knocked carefully on Shalimar's door. She could not hear anything inside.**

**"Who is it?" came Shalimar's swift voice.**

**"Shal it's me Emma. Can I come in?"**

**"No."**

**"Shal please I need to see you. It's very urgent."**

**"I said no. I am resting."**

**"But Shal it's important."**

**However, there was no reply so Emma decided she would go in for herself. When Emma entered the room, she saw that it was dark. Emma gasped at the sight in front of her. It was Shalimar. She was sitting on the floor with a huge number of pictures of Brennan. Emma saw that Shalimar also had Brennan's poetry books with her. When Shalimar saw Emma instead of being mad she smiled at her.  
"Hey you came anyway. Here let me show you something."**

**Emma tried hard to control her own tears. "What do you want to show me?" she said with a smile.**

**"You know that Brennan thinks he is so smart not showing up. I'll teach him a lesson when he does. I won't put out for a week. That'll be his best punishment." Shalimar said with a smile.**

**Emma realized that she was right. Shalimar had not registered the fact in her mind that Brennan was dead. "So you said that you have something to show me." Emma asked.**

**"Yeah I do. Look at all his pictures and poetry books. I have stolen them all from his room. That'll give him a heart attack when he finds out. Look the idiot has even got pictures of me with him."**

**"You know Shalimar he loved you very much. I know that you are finding it difficult to accept that he is gone. But Shal he is gone. He won't be back. Please let me help you through this. I promise that you will feel a lot better. Don't push me away" Emma said with tears in her eyes. "Take my hands Shalimar."**

**Emma noticed that although she hesitated at first but Shalimar did take hold of Emma's hands. Emma projected pictures from Brennan's funeral to Shalimar's mind. Emma knew that to get her friend out of this state of mind she had to give her some reality check. Shalimar would find it a lot easier if she could only start accepting that Brennan was dead.**

**"No this can't happen Emma. Brennan can't be dead. What are you doing to me?" Shalimar panicked instantly.**

**"Shal it is the truth. You have to start believing it. Don't fight it Shalimar. Accept it. I know Brennan would have wanted you to move on with your life. Don't run from the truth. I know it hurts but that's life and you have to move on."**

**"No this can't be happening. I can't just let Brennan go that easily without a fight" Shalimar panicked again.**

**"You have to Shalimar. There was nothing you could do. Brennan was destined to leave us" Emma said with a tear soaked eyes.**

**That's when Shalimar gave in. Emma saw the tears in her eyes and realized that she had finally managed to convince Shalimar about the death of Brennan. She also realized that Shalimar would now need some time to herself to go through things.**

**Emma turned to go but Shalimar grabbed Emma's hand.**

**"Don't leave me Emma. I don't think I can handle this myself. Not now" Shalimar cried out.**

**Emma's heart went out to her friend. She kneeled beside her and held her hands while both of them cried. None noticed Adam and Jesse who had come by their sides. Together they all mourned the demise of someone who had touched and altered their lives.**

**Okay that ends part 3. Enough with the sadness. Things will start happening in the further chapters I promise you. Sory for being late****L**


	4. getting over him

**Part 4: by lornein.**

**Note: I know Brennan dying was bad but I wouldn't be writing this fic if it was without a happy ending. So watch out cuz the fun begins as of this chapter. Thanks!!!!!!!**

**Six months later.**

****

**"You are doing the right thing Shalimar. I know that moving on is hard but it is part of life and  you know that. He would have wanted you to" Emma said trying to convince her best friend.**

**"I know that I should move on but isn't this too fast and too great a step Emma?" Shalimar asked.**

**"It has been over six months Shal. There is nothing wrong with what you are doing. And Michael is a great guy."**

**"Yeah but marriage is a great step Emma."**

**"Do you love Michael Shal?" Emma asked despite of knowing the answer in her heart.**

**"I don't know. That's why I need more time to think. When I met Michael two months ago, he just wanted to be there for me. You know as my shrink only. I liked how he cared about my problems. So I went out with him. But I never thought Michael would ask me to marry him."**

**"But Michael cares about you. Don't you think that maybe you could start caring about him too. You guys don't have to rush into anything. Just being engaged does not mean married." Emma told Shalimar.**

**"I know that Michael is a great guy Emma and that he cares about me but he is not you know who." Shalimar started to message her temples.**

**"I know that it is not Brennan and it can never be Brennan Shalimar." Emma said.**

**Emma noticed that her friend shivered at the mention of Brennan's name. It was with great difficulty that she had recovered and was now seeing a psychiatrist who had ironically asked her to marry him. By some unknown theory Shalimar preferred to call Brennan you know who to everyone. Jesse and Adam noticed this too but they were too busy with new mutants to console Shalimar. So Adam had handed over that charge to Emma. Emma knew that when Shalimar would be able to say Brennan's name she would truly be recovered. So Emma suggested something.**

**"Why don't Michael and you take a trip Shal. You know just the two of you to be sure about one another. That would be helpful. Besides you haven't even spent a weekend together so far."**

**"I don't know. With Michael's busy schedule and my work I don't think we can."**

**"Don't run away from this Shalimar. You have to get on with your life. So quit fighting me and yourself and get off your butt and call Michael about that trip." Emma sternly said.**

**"Okay okay I will."**

**So Shalimar had called Michael.**

**After an hour Emma asked her. "So what did he say?"**

**"We are going to his parent's empty penthouse in New York." Shalimar said.**

**"Yay for you Shalimar. You finally did it. I know this will be helpful for you." Emma said with a smile.**

**"It better be."**

**So that was chapter 4.Please tell me if you guys like it or you don't.**


	5. Getting to know Micheal

**Part 5:**** by lornein.**

Note: You get to know more about Michael in this chapter. He will be a pretty cool guy let me tell you. Imagine Kurt Russell as Michael!!   

Please send more reviews. I love knowing what you think. Do tell me if you didn't like things. Except Brennan's death, which has its purpose and all will be revealed soon I promise. Thanks!!!!

**Shalimar hated packing. She hated the idea of being without her teammates for six weeks on an uninterrupted vacation with someone. Even if the someone concerned was her potential fiancée. Or that's what Emma wanted her to acknowledge.**

**"This trip is to make up my mind over Michael. I do not have to marry him. It's my decision to make." Shalimar said out loud.**

**"That's right Shal. That's what you have to remember." Jesse said from the doorway. "I really want you to be happy Shal. Even if it is without Brennan."**

**"Do I have to Jesse ?" Shalimar snapped.**

**"If anyone deserves to be happy it's you Shalimar. I like Michael. Just give him a chance okay." Jesse smiled at Shalimar.**

**Jesse gave Shalimar a hug but he was not sure that she took his words seriously.**

**"Okay bye Shal. Call us."**

**"Jesse would you say goodbye to Adam and Emma for me" Shalimar said. She really didn't want any more advice.**

**"Sure I am supposed to meet them in five minutes. So I'll see you later okay."**

**"Bye Jesse." Shalimar sighed. It was time to leave.**

**Michael Prescott was a complex man. He had an established practice in psychiatry and was very well off. He had two very well known parents, both members of the elite society. And he could have any woman that he wanted. But he just didn't want any woman, he wanted Shalimar Fox. Michael had grown up with more than  enough money and very little grief. The first bolt of grief that he felt was when his grandmother had died. So he decided that he wanted to study people's emotions. So he became a psychiatrist. He was always good at what he did so it soon became his forte. That's when he met her. Shalimar Fox had been an emotional wreck. She had lost the one love of her life and although she wouldn't tell Michael had guessed that she worked for one of those secret government agencies. She would not open up to him but once she learned that Michael was a new mutant himself, a psionic she was freer with him. So, Michael listened. He was always a good listener. He soon met with her friends, Emma De Lauro, a telempath, Jesse Kilmartin, a molecular and their leader Adam Kane. All were friendly to him. Maybe because they realized that he was getting somewhere with their friend.**

**Michael wanted to know more about Brennan Muwlray. Shalimar never took his name but Michael knew that she always carried pictures of him with her. Emma helped him a lot. With time Michael realized that he was starting to have feelings for Shalimar while she still called him Dr. Prescott. So he asked her out. For some reason she had said yes. So they went out a lot. Although she didn't realize it but all these times Michael was falling more and more in love with her. He just knew that he had to have her as his life partner. So he proposed. She was shocked. Michael still laughed inwardly when sometimes he imagined her shocked face. Her feral eyes glowed gold and she jumped up from her seat and smacked Michael on the back of his head. Then she left. Michael knew it had come as a shock to her. So he called Emma and asked her to straighten things out. He had proposed on a certain impulse but he was not sorry. This was what he wanted. It came as a surprise when Shalimar called about the vacation. He had mentally thanked Emma and instantly agreed. He ran a hand through blond brown hair and sighed.**

**"I will make you forget Brennan Muwlray Shalimar. I promise."**

**End of chapter 4. please remember that this is a Bren/Shal fic so don't be disheartened(hint hint!!). Please review. **


	6. Is this really happening?

**Part 6:  by lornein**

**Note: I have been a writing maniac for the past few days. Therefore, I will complete the story soon. However, I will not post new chapters until I get reviews. I want to know if you like what I am writing. Thanks!**

New York City.  

"Wow Michael I didn't know that you meant a mansion when you said your parents' place." Shalimar was amazed at the size of Michael's house. Sure Michael Prescott was a rich man but this was unexpected, even to Shalimar.

"I know honey but isn't it cool, we get the place all to ourselves to do what ever we want." Michael winked at Shalimar and pulled her into his arms. He instantly felt her stiffen, so he let her go. 

"I am sorry Michael but I am not ready yet. Even if we eventually are engaged I still want to take my own time. I did tell you before."

"I know Shalimar. And it is alright. I just want to be married to you, that's all. If we are then I promise you that you won't regret it." Michael tried to use his most confident tone.

"Okay we are here to have fun right? Let's have fun." Shalimar tried to act cheerful to Michael.

****************************

 Three days later.

It was 8 pm. Michael breathed a deep sigh standing on his big balcony facing the city. He felt that he was getting nowhere with Shalimar. For the past few days Shalimar had been unnaturally cheerful. She roamed the city with him and went to parties thrown by his friends but never once did she breathe a word about their potential engagement. Tonight they were going to another one and ironically, it was also to celebrate someone's engagement, apparently they were a new couple that had moved in the upper class neighborhood. They had been recently engaged and wanted to throw a party to celebrate that engagement as well as housewarming. It would be a big affair, and Shalimar had happily agreed to join him there. As an important socialite, an invitation had come Michael's way. Michael was cut off from his thoughts from a voice calling him.

"I am ready Michael. Let's go." Shalimar said with a smile.

She looked beautiful as usual with a pretty evening gown and shining jewellery, noted Michael.

"So you have any idea whose engagement we are attending?" Shalimar asked Michael. She wanted to know where she was going.

"I don't really know them but they are a good looking couple I am told. And they are very much in love. Unlike some of us, Michael gave Shalimar a look.

"Don't start with me now Michael. This is not the time." Shalimar turned to face the driving Michael with his eyes on the road.

"It never is. Is it?"

They stopped when they reached their destination. "Wow these New York mansions just start to get bigger by the day." Shalimar commented.

"Shall we?" Michael offered Shalimar his hand. She took it and they went in.

Shalimar was amazed at the number of people at the party. It was as if she was visiting Cinderella's ball. She really wanted to meet the hosts.

"Shalimar you want me to bring you a drink?" Michael smiled at her.

"Yes please". So Michael went off to fetch her drink. Shalimar wanted to explore the party to meet the hosts but decided to wait for Michael. Very soon he returned with her drink.

"Hey Michael did you get any info on our hosts?" Shalimar asked.

"Yeah I just met him." Michael was amazed at Shalimar's sudden interest.

"His name's Nicholas Halloran. Interesting man he was. He just moved here with his fiancée Jessica Carter. They are going to be married in a month." Michael told Shalimar all the information that he gathered.

 Suddenly everyone's attention was captured with a clink of a fork on fine crystal.

"May I propose a toast to my very good friends Nicholas Halloran and Jessica Carter, soon to be Jessica Halloran, came a man's voice whom Shalimar identified as Sean Dolan from a party of two days ago.

But the man beside him!! Shalimar's head began to spin. She opened her mouth in horror when that man took up the microphone.

"Hello to everyone who do not know who I am. I am Nicholas Halloran. Very proud to be here with my future wife and the love of my life Jessica. I hope you all enjoy the party" he said putting an arm around the striking brunette who stood by his side.

But that man he wasn't Nicholas Halloran, how could he be when he was the carbon copy of Brennan Muwlray, the love of her life, thought Shalimar. With this thought, she could not help herself and fainted.

****************

It had been fifteen minutes that Nicholas was watching the blonde by Prescott's side. She was staring at him like she had seen a ghost. Not that he minded, because she was the most beautiful and exquisite creature that he had ever seen. Nicholas kicked himself inwardly. He was not a playboy anymore. He was in love with Jessica. That's when it happened, she fainted.

*****************

Everyone at the party was immediately at Shalimar's side. Michael told everyone that he was a doctor and would take care of things. But Michael noticed Nicholas Halloran and his fiancée coming towards them.

"What happened to her?" Nicholas asked. He was obviously worried.

"Come on Nick. Her fiancée will take care of her. We've got the rest of the party to think about." Jessica Carter's voice was impatient.

"Yes please go Mr. Halloran. I'll take care of her." Michael said.

"Please feel free to use the house. Why don't you take her up to my bedroom. You can check up on her better."

"Thank you" said Michael and retreated with Shalimar to Nicholas Halloran's room. Michael was wondering hard why Shalimar had fainted. 

The same question was on Nicholas's mind. But he also had another question. Why was she staring at him? He didn't even know her name.

Behind closed doors Michael tried out his telempathic abilities to reach Shalimar. He felt that she was unconscious. So he decided to keep an eye on her. After a couple of hours Nicholas entered the room. He saw her lying on the bed and him sitting on the couch.

"Hey Prescott" Nicholas said. "How is she?"

"She is still unconscious." Michael said.

"What happened to her? Got any idea?" Nicholas asked.

"I don't know. But I am worried."

"Well I insist that she be not moved from here. I could keep an eye on her and you can check on her in the morning. Don't worry she will be safe here." Nicholas suggested.

Michael considered Nicholas Halloran's suggestion. It seemed good to him. He knew Shalimar would be safe. Besides if anything went wrong then her feral abilities would kick in. So he agreed. Michael left for the night wondering what had happened.

****************  

Shalimar woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. As soon as she woke up a thousand thoughts ran through her mind. Brennan was alive, he was here, he was marrying another woman .Shalimar gave a scream. 

Suddenly lights were on. Shalimar was greeted with Brennan's face once more. She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey are you alright?" he said.

"You..you are alive. Oh thank god you are alive." Shalimar said

"Yes I am. And you are too. And you are conscious again" he said.

Shalimar jumped off the bed and put her arms around his neck. He seemed to resist but she did not mind.

Nicholas Halloran was finding it difficult to not stare into the woman's eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes that he had ever seen. In fact she had the most adorable everything he had ever seen. But he was engaged. He could not just have a fling with her, he could not betray Jessica this way. So he tried to resist her. She was apparently happy that he was alive for some reason.

"Hey what's your name?" Nicholas asked her.

That's when It struck her. Brennan did not remember her. How could he not??

Hoping that he was only joking with her Shalimar said, "Why Brennan Muwlray, don't you remember me? I am seductress Shalimar Fox, exclusively born for your pleasure only" Shalimar playfully said.

His eyes went wide at this but he didn't remove his hands from her waist.

Nicholas could not believe what he just heard. He stared hard into her chocolate eyes.

To try one last time Shalimar said, "Maybe this will help you remember" and captured him in a dwell of tongues as they used to engage in.

Nicholas wrapped his arms harder against her. He wanted to forget everything at this moment. Then it struck him. She was mistaking him as someone else. Quickly he broke their intimate physical contact and stepped away from her.

"Miss Fox I don't know who you are mistaking me with. But I am an engaged man and unlike most others I will not succumb to your seductions, you nymph. Now go back to bed. I'll see you in the morning when you have a clear head. And please remember, my name is Nicholas Halloran not Brennan Muwlray as you were calling me. Goodnight." He closed the door behind him.

Shalimar was shocked. She sat on the oversized bed. Taking her face between her hands, she started to cry.

Okay there you have it. More is coming your way, but please review. Thanks!!! 


	7. Revealations

**Part 7: by lornein.**

**Note: so now that Brennan is back in the scene I hope I get more reviews. I am not getting many reviews so I am sad:( Please make it better by sending some. thanks!!!**

**Jessica Carter had met Nicholas Halloran four months ago on a family vacation. She loved him  from the moment she saw him but she wasn't very sure of what he felt. He was known to be a playboy and also a loner. Apparently he had no parents but was rich anyway. But Jessica didn't want that. She had enough money of herself. She had fallen for his dark good looks. Things had progressed fast and soon she had all the women's envy for capturing his heart. She was sure that Nicholas loved her, after all he was marrying her. But last night some things had pissed her off. She was a very impatient woman. The way Nicholas was expressing his concern for the woman who had collapsed bugged Jessica. She suspected that Nicholas had known the woman before, maybe had an affair with her. But he kept her overnight, while he sent Jessica home was the thing that bugged her the most. She made a point to ask him.**

**Shalimar had a bad night. After Brennan broke away from her kiss he had left. Shalimar could not believe that her Brennan had forgotten her. Hell he even changed his name and was marrying another woman. All this was too much for Shalimar to digest. She had to call Emma and the others and let them know. But before that she needed a shower, she was so sticky.**

**Shalimar reached out her hand and rang the bell by her bedside. An elderly maid instantly appeared. Shalimar asked her to show her the bathroom. But the maid said that there was only one completed bathroom, the others were still under construction and Shalimar should hurry to have a shower because Mr. Halloran was going to get up soon. Shalimar wanted to ask the maid some stuff but decided against it. She did not want to face any others without a discussion with her friends first. So she hurried to the bathroom.**

**Once in the bathroom Shalimar went to the shower immediately. She felt a lot better when the water started flowing over her body. As her mind had started to relax she heard the bathroom door opening. She realized that she forgot to lock it. Then she heard a whistling which was obviously Brennan's. Suddenly the shower curtain was pulled and a very naked Shalimar faced a fully clothed Brennan or whatever his name was.**

**Nicholas felt warm. All last night he had tried to forget the stormy encounter he had with this woman, Shalimar was her name. And now she was there in front of him, drenched and without any clothes! He tried to control himself but he failed. Within moments they were in each other's arms and they gave in to their passion.  **

**After what could best be described as an intense lovemaking session, Shalimar woke up from her deep oblivion to find Brennan looking at her with a smile on his lips. With another look she was fairly certain that he had not regained his memory.**

**"So what now?" he asked.**

**"What do you mean what now?" Shalimar said.**

**"I mean that now that we, two engaged people are living in sin what do you suggest we do next?" he smiled, kissing her shoulders.**

**"It is obvious that you still have not remembered anything so I want to take you to Adam. He will know how to deal with this" Shalimar sighed at the feelings he was creating within her.**

**"What are you talking about? What don't I remember? I know that you are bugged about all that stuff earlier. But you can call me what ever you want, Brennan or Nicholas. And who the hell is Adam" he said to her.**

**"I want you to know that you are Brennan Muwlray. Whoever implanted this memory in your mind wanted to take you away from us. Adam Kane is our leader and we belong to his group Mutant x. Emma de lauro and Jesse Kilmartin are our other friends. And Brennan you are a new mutant."**

**After these words by Shalimar he was stunned. He couldn't overlook the facts that he had felt a really strong attraction to the woman and the strong confidence in her voice when she called him Brennan. It was also no coincidence that she knew about his mutancy. But it was funny because he had a childhood load of memory as Nicholas Halloran, being brought up by a single mom and making his own fortune. Then there was Jessica to consider. Hell, he had spent some time with Shalimar and was already forgetting Jessica. What the hell was happening?**

Sanctuary, 10.30 am 

**Emma was worried to hell about the trip that Shalimar had taken with Michael. She was discussing this with Adam, Jesse and Danielle when suddenly Adam had to excuse himself because of a mail that he received. Danielle was spending a couple of days with Adam before going back to the underground. Suddenly everyone was pulled away from their discussion by Adam's loud cry. They all rushed to the lab.**

**"What is it Adam?" Emma asked.**

**"Oh my god guys. I think that I have something very disturbing as well as good here." Adam said.**

**"I was researching this for the past couple of months and it seems like our friend Mason Eckhart has got another dirty little secret. It seems that after Brennan was captured he was taken to a secret facility where some experiments were done on him."**

**"What sort of experiments" asked Jesse.**

**"Well genetic experiments. To be more specific, cloning."**

**"Cloning?" all three said in unison.**

**"Yes. And that means the body that we found could well have been a clone. Which would mean that.. Brennan could be still alive." Adam informed them.**

** All of them stood silently in the lab hoping that Adam was correct.**


	8. Hi my life's a lie!

**Part 8: by lornein.**

**Note: Hi I am back!! I hope you guys haven't forgotten Michael or Jessica. Let's see what happens with them. And I want more reviews so please send me some. This story goes on based on the reviews I get. Thanks!!!**

**Shalimar laid her head on his chest. She remembered all the moments that she had mourned about his supposed death and here he was making it with some woman.**

**"Brennan" she said.**

**"What?" he answered.**

**"I was wondering… You don't remember anything about the past? About our sanctuary. About Jesse and Emma and Adam? And us.."**

**Shalimar saw his face tightening. A muscle in his jaw twitched.**

**"Look Shalimar I have a whole load of memories in my mind that tell me I am Nicholas. And now I am wondering that what if everything I ever thought of myself was a lie. I can't handle all that okay. Here I was engaged and enjoying a quiet life when you rush in and tell me that this is a fake memory. At this moment I have a rush of the wildest emotions possible in my mind. I don't know who to believe, you or myself." **

**Shalimar felt a strong withdrawal from Brennan. She could feel that he was going through something very emotional and very personal. She felt like crying. What if he couldn't remember who he was and left her? She couldn't even go there. She just knew that she had to contact Adam.**

**"Listen I am going to go now okay. Michael would be wondering where I went. Don't tire yourself. We are going to make it better." She leaned in and kissed his lips.**

**"I am not mad at you Shalimar. I have never been attracted to anyone in my life like I have been attracted to you. And it is no coincidence that you know so much about me. I just need some time to grasp what you said." His face regained some of it's normal coloring.**

**Shalimar was leaving the mansion when she saw Jessica Carter's sports car pull over. She felt an odd sort of pain. Like a nail had been forcibly hammered in her chest. She had to contact them now!**

**Sanctuary, the same day:**

**Emma could not grasp what Shalimar said to her. It only proved that Adam was correct in his theory. Brennan was indeed alive and well. **

**"So you're telling me that doesn't remember a thing? How can that be possible Shal?" Emma asked her.**

**"Shalimar if this is truly Brennan then I think I might be able to restore his memory. Could you perhaps persuade him to come here." Adam said.**

**"I'll try Adam but why would Eckhart sweep him clean of his memory?" Shalimar asked.**

**"I think that when Eckhart realized that his cloning experiment has gone bad he didn't want to risk losing Brennan. So he altered Brennan's memory and kept it that way for further experiments. Is there anyone really close to him that you remember of?"**

**"Well there's this girl called Jessica Carter who is his supposed fiancée. And I could not see any other family members. I think that she is the only one really close to him."**

**"Well Shalimar I think that this person might be working for Eckhart as well. You need to get him out of there and quick. His life might be in danger as we speak" Adam finished his sentence.**

**Shalimar rushed off to find Michael. She had to tell him because she needed his help to rescue Brennan.**

**Jessica Carter was feeling horrible. Her insides were twisting up. When she arrived here Jessica saw that blond woman leave. And now here was Nicholas lying completely naked on his bed at one o' clock in the afternoon. When her father had introduced her to Nicholas he had asked to keep him informed if anything strange started happening around him. And something was happening. Nicholas had just told her that he was not what she thought he was.**

**"Nicky I think it's time we called daddy." Jessica said in a sing song voice.**

**Shalimar and Michael entered the mansion and were stunned. Brennan was lying in an unconscious state on the couch and Jessica Carter stood there pointing a gun at them!**

**"Miss Carter what are you doing?" asked Michael.**

**"So you think that you are going to take my Nicky away from me blondie? I don't think so. Nicky is mine forever. You don't have a chance with him."**

**"But Miss Carter I don't think you understand. This is not Nicholas Halloran. His real name is Brennan Muwlray." Michael said.**

**"I think you had better left my daughter alone Mr. Prescott. Hello Miss fox!" Shalimar was astonished to hear Eckhart's voice. It would mean that Jessica was Eckhart's daughter? Shalimar's mind felt like it would explode from the pressure.**

**That's all for today folks. This fic is almost finished and I am sorry for the time I took to post this part. But real life kinda got in my way. And did you guys see the latest episode " Under the cloak of war". It was awesome. Shal/Bren are the coolest. **


End file.
